Kissing the Enemy
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: Mizuki can't help but fall for Ren. He's smart, sweet, caring, everything a woman would want. problem is he's also her enemy. Her mission is to kill him to keep her father proud, can she overcome this dark cloud of hatred or will she be standing by daddy?


You couldn't believe what you had to do. I mean he was the last person you wanted to get close to, yet here you were outside staring up at the clouds as they floated above you. "Why do you try so hard to be better than everyone? I mean isn't it enough to be great?" You asked as you turned and looked into his green eyes. "I've always strived to be the best. To make my family proud. What about you? You don't wanna be the best shaman out there?" He asked sincerely. "I do my best and if my best isn't enough then I at least have the satisfaction of knowing I tried. Don't get me wrong I do wanna be the best shaman but knowing that I'm one of the greatest, well… that'll suit me just fine." You said looking back into his eyes. His eyes were a yellow-green color and his body was riveting. His built chest drew you in and his abs were what kept you there. His face was gorgeous and he looked like an angel. He was perfect in every way, shape, and form. He smiled at you and you melted. His smile was what completed the package of perfection. You didn't want to admit it but you had fallen head over heels in love with the Taoist.

'No! You can't fall for him. It's not in the plan.' You thought as you adverted his gaze and laid back down. "Why do you do that?" He asked you. "Do what?" You questioned back. "Look away from me. It's like your hiding something that you don't want to share with me." He said as he gazed back up at the clouds. "I assure you I have nothing to hide." You lied. You thought back to your mission and smiled. Everything was going as planned.

You were sitting at the dinner table thinking about earlier. How could you have fallen in love with such an egotistical bastard. He treated you like shit one day, then the next he thinks he's your best friend. "Mizuki what's wrong? You haven't ate anything." Yoh asked concerned. "I'm just not hungry." You said as you moved away from the table. "Well if you're not going to eat it then can I have it?" He asked while eying your plate. You smirked and handed the plate over to Yoh. "Have at it." You stated as you got up from the table. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." You said as you swiftly made it to your room.

Your room was an array of both black and red. You had only three simple pieces of furniture; A bed, to sleep on, A dresser, To store your clothes, and a desk, to put everything you needed out. You went to your desk and unlocked the third draw on the right side. There you took out a book you had been hiding. You opened it to the first page and recited the incantation inscribed in ink. You looked up from the book and notice a small fire had started in your room. As the smoke rose a male figure began to form and soon he was standing before you. "Is everything going according to plan?" His deep voice asked. "Yes things are going smoothly, they've began to trust me." You stated as a sadistic look crossed your face. "Good. Keep it up until he completely trusts you then bring him to me." He said as he began to disappear. "Yes." You said as the figure was blurred out. "As you wish."

You woke up the next morning staring up at the ceiling thinking about last night. You had to get closer to him. As much as you hated to admit it there was only one thing that could bring you closer. 'You had better appreciate me for the rest of your life.' You thought to yourself as you thought about the figure you had spoken to last night. You got out of bed and made your way to the table. You could smell bacon and eggs. "Yoh's cooking again." You said to yourself out loud. You sit at the dinner table and look at the food placed before you. Eggs and bacon "who'da thunk." You said quietly to yourself. You looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at you. "What?" You asked confused. "Was there someone in your room last night?" Anna asked skeptically. 'Shit they must of heard me talking last night.' You thought as you came up with an excuse. "No. I was reading a book last night."

"Out loud?" Anna asked. "Yeah. Why? Is that weird?" You asked with a slight fear of being exposed. "I guess not." Anna said eying you. She had always been suspicious of you. Always watching you, looking toward you, eying you. Even sometimes grilling you on certain subjects. You looked back at your plate and began to eat. 'Now how can I get him alone? And if I do try then what if he says no?' You continued to think till there was nothing left on your plate. "I'm going outside, would you like to join me Ren?" You asked with a mock smile.

"It's such a gorgeous day. Let's go sit by the lake." You said as you looked at Ren, he nodded and you two were off to the lake. "So tell me how you and the gang met." You said as you found a nice tree to sit under. " I've already told you that story numerous times, now what is this really about?" he asked with a slight hint of interest. "Ok I'm sorry I drug you out here. I just need to get something off my chest." You said as you tried to make your little charade as convincing as possible. "Well… What is it?" He asked with little patience he had left. "I just well… I've spent a lot of time with you and I've gotten so close to you. I just…" You couldn't say the words and not mean them. You had tried to hide it and you tried hating him but it was inevitable. You had fallen in love with Ren. "Mizuki?"

"I love you." You said as you stared at the ground afraid to face him. You felt his hand touch your chin as he lifted your head. You smile at him as your dark brown eyes met his green ones. you kept wondering how his kisses would taste and now you were going find out. You could have set there and counted the seconds before your lips met. His were softer than expected but you couldn't get over how sweet they tasted. You could have kissed him all day, although the need for air soon became essential. "I love you too." You heard him say. You smiled as he grabbed your hand and pulled you to your feet. "C'mon" He said as he headed back toward the house. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

You watched as the house went out of sight. "Ren. Umm… We just passed the house." You said wondering where the hell you were going. "I know." He said as he came to a halt. You stopped beside him and your mouth dropped. There in front of you was a gorgeous fountain with a couple of benches around it. You stood in awe and noticed that no one was there. "How could such a gorgeous fountain exist and not one person is here?" You asked yourself as you took in the intricate designs. "No one knows it's here. This is a place I come to often to think." He said as he stepped forward and sat on one of the benches. "What do you normally think about?" You asked sitting next to him. "You." He simply stated. You looked over at him and noticed how close you were. You blushed slightly and smiled. Your lips touched lightly and you wrapped your arms around his neck as you began to fall back. Your back hit the bench lightly and you smiled into the kiss. You ran your hands up his back and felt him shiver under your touch.

"I love you." He said as he slipped his hands under your shirt. You sat up where you had one leg on each side of the stone bench. He slipped your shirt off and brushed your long brown hair behind your ear. "You're beautiful." He said as he looked you up and down. You blushed slightly and covered up your chest. "No don't." He said as he gently pulled your hands from your chest. You ran your hand down his chest feeling every bump and crevice his torso held. He unclasped your bra and you let it fall before he tossed it to the side. You kissed again before you felt him run his hand down toward your pants. You laid back as he unzipped them and pulled them down, your underwear joining them. You reached up and undid his pants and pulled them off and pulled his boxers off. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked in concern. "No." You said shaking your head. He kissed you lightly and positioned himself. He slowly pushed in stopping every time you gasped. He didn't move once he was in as deep as he could go.

He slowly pulled in and out of you till you were used to the feel. Your legs wrapped around his body and you pulled your bodies closer. "Faster." You said wishing for more. "No." You heard him say. "I want this to be slow. I want to make love." He said as he kept that same speed. You moaned as he gained some slight momentum. "Ren. Oh god it feels so good." You say in bliss as he continues to thrust into you. You could feel yourself building up, ready to come. "Oh god Ren don't stop. I'm so close." You say before you cum. You heard him moan as he came too. He laid his head on your chest as you stayed in that position, only moving so he could pull out. "I love you." You say as you continue to catch your breath. "I love you too." He said as he wrapped his arms around you. You close your eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

You awoke and noticed the sun was going down. You looked at your watch in surprise. "Ren!! Wake up!!" You felt him stir and he looked up at you. "Huh?" He asked half asleep. "It's 6. We've been out all day. They've probably already ate." You said frantically. Ren got off of you and you two rushed to put your clothes on. You ran to the house and prayed that no one was back yet, mainly because you didn't wanna hear Anna bitch at you again.

You reached the house and noticed that everyone had just sat down to eat. "Where have you two been?" Anna asked. "Training." Ren stated matter-of-factly. You looked at the plate and saw chicken, spinach, and mashed potatoes. You had never really been a big fan of greens. You pushed your plate away and stood up. "I'm going to my room." You state as you made your way down the hall. You opened the door and looked around the room, something just didn't feel right. You opened up your draw and pulled out your book of incantations and noticed that the words were glowing red.

"Hello Mizuki."

You turned around slowly afraid to look into those red eyes. "You've been a naughty girl, Mizuki." He said as he appeared on the other side of the room. Your once black drapes now hung red from the sheer anger that protruded from his figure. "I've gotten close to him, just like you asked me too." You stated in fear. "You also fell in love with him. That was not part of your assignment." He said stepping closer to you. You stepped back and hit the desk, your hands gripped the side of it preparing for the pain that was soon to come. "I didn't mean too." You said as you flinched getting ready to be hit. You felt his hand pull your head up to face him. "It's ok my dear, this can all be fixed, just tell me everything you know." \

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to help you hurt him. I'm tired of being your slave out of fear, I'm not your little girl anymore daddy. I don't belong to you anymore." You said finally having the courage to put your foot down. "You can't talk to me like that!! I am your father!!" He said as he grabbed you by the neck. "You will do as I say. Now tell me what you know or I will kill you." He said as his grip tightened. "Do what you want with me but know this… If you kill me then you have nothing. Ren will defeat you and the prophecy will be fulfilled." You said as you became short of breath. HE grew even more angry as he threw you into the wall. It busted down and you landed on the kitchen table. You could feel yourself slipping in and out of consciousness. "Mizuki!! Mizuki stay with me." You could hear the voices of the only family you had come to know and love. "Mizuki!" 'Anna' You thought as you heard her voice in your head. 'Yoh, Ren. I can't leave my friends.' You thought as you began to gain consciousness. "Ren!" You shouted as you saw your poor excuse of a father knock him on his back. "Mizuki!" He yelled to you in excitement. You stood up and ran over to help. You stood back and watched as Ren, Yoh, and Horohoro sent blow after blow to the figure you were sad to call your father. "Mizuki help me!!" You heard your dad say. "First you beat me, then you have me try and help you kill the man that I love and then you almost kill me. I'm done helping you. Good luck on your own, daddy." You said as Ren and Yoh sent the final blow together. "Mizuki!! No!! You can't let the prophecy be fulfilled." You heard your dad say before his body began to fall into ashes. "Daddy?" You heard Anna ask behind you. "Yeah." You said looking down. "If you don't want me here then I understand but I do need some time to pack my things." You said as you walked to your room.

You were packing your suitcase when you heard a knock on your door. "Can I come in?" You heard that same silky voice ask. "Yeah." You said as you stuffed the rest of your clothes in your suitcase. "So you're just gonna up and leave us like that?" He asked looking at your suitcase. "You're not mad?" You asked in confusion. "No. Because I know that you had to. You had no choice, he was your father." He said as he sat down on your bed. "Yeah but what about Anna?" You asked. "Fuck her. You can come stay in my room and I'll deal with her. If she wants to bitch then let her bitch to me." He said looking at the door. "C'mon. You're gonna go stay in my room." He said grabbing your suitcase and your hand. "You don't have to do this.." You were cut short as he threw your suitcase on the bed and pulled you into a mind blowing kiss. "You're not going anywhere, I won't let you. I need you." You were taken aback by his confession. "I love you." He stated as he kissed you again. You broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"I love you too."


End file.
